Et dans ce panier de crabes, les plus forts seront des tourteaux
by Steakinette
Summary: Lui n'avait rien demandé. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Song-fic sur "Le Spleen des Petits" de Stupeflip.


**Alors, voilà ma première song-fic (et fic tout court), je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, et elle est pas très longue (si on compte pas les paroles ) mais j'aime bien le résultat donc voilà pour vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece n'appartient qu'à Eiichiro Oda, et Le spleen des petits à Stupeflip.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Massacreur. Le Soldat Boucher.  
C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait.  
Un homme sans visage.  
Sans yeux. Sans sourire. Sans âme.  
Que de l'acier.  
Acier qui tue, acier qui tranche.  
De l'acier, froid, comme le corps de ceux qu'il coupe.

 _Le spleen des petits à l'école, ça les rend marteau  
Peu d'chance de s'en sortir s'ils en ont marre tôt  
_ _Déjà en CP ils s'écrasaient devant les costauds  
_ _Et dans ce panier d'crabes, les plus forts seront des tourteaux_

Ça aurait pu être différent. Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Le spleen des petits à l'école, ça les rend marteau  
Peu d'chance de s'en sortir s'ils en ont marre tôt  
Plus dure sera la chute, attention, passage à niveau  
C'est chaud quand ils voient qu'papa sera pas au niveau_

C'était pas lui, ça.  
C'était un enfant !  
Un enfant comme les autres enfants !  
Un enfant qui aimait  
Lire  
Jouer  
Courir  
Rire  
Vivre !

 _Les feuilles mortes sont tombées couleur ocre-orange  
_ _Absorbé par cette image le petit marche dans les peaux d'oranges  
_ _Sa cagoule gondole sous la pluie, toute trempée  
_ _Dans sa poche des billes et quelques Kiri écrasés  
_ _Il en raz l'bol, de raz l'bol, il est frigorifié  
_ _L'odeur humide des feuilles mortes qui lui chatouille le nez_

Mais le monde lui, ne riait pas.  
Il ne vivait pas.  
Le monde était mort.  
Et Killer mourait en lui.

 _Il est tout p'tit, pourtant le spleen a fait son entrée  
_ _Sombre après midi et dans sa tête, tout s'est embrouillé  
_ _Il sait pas si maman c'est à quatre heures ou à cinq heures et demi  
_ _Il sait pas pourquoi la dame est méchante à la garderie  
_ _Il emporte avec lui quelques bonbecs et des choco-rêves_

Alors, il portait un masque.

 _L'écorce des arbres est trop dure pour faire couler la sève._

Comme une carapace.  
Le monde était mort.  
Mais Killer ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau.  
Il ne perdrait pas contre lui.

 _Le spleen des petits à l'école, ça les rend marteau  
Peu d'chance de s'en sortir s'ils en ont marre tôt  
_ _Déjà en CP ils s'écrasaient devant les costauds  
_ _Et dans ce panier d'crabes, les plus forts seront des tourteaux_

Une seule alternative.  
Pas de choix.  
Se battre.

Ou être battu.

 _Le spleen des petits à l'école, ça les rend marteau  
Peu d'chance de s'en sortir s'ils en ont marre tôt  
Plus dure sera la chute, attention, passage à niveau  
C'est chaud quand ils voient qu'papa sera pas au niveau_

Il voulait battre le monde.  
Il battrait le monde.  
Il leur montrerait, à tous !  
Ce que ça fait d'être mort, dedans !

 _Le ciel s'obscurcit, il croque dans un pépito  
_ _Il fait presque nuit, une lumière glauque dans le préau  
_ _Ça souffle  
_ _Alors il s'emmitoufle  
_ _Il sent même plus le sent même plus le vent qui siffle  
_ _Les poings serrés dans ses moufles,_

 _Il morfle_

 _Pense un peu à Goldorak, des miettes de pain au chocolat durcies dans son anorak  
_ _Il veut s'échapper  
_ _Voudrait qu'maman vienne le chercher  
_ _Il cherche l'entrée priant qu'elle l'ait pas oublié_

 _Dans la cour, c'est crade, odeur d'orange et de pourriture  
_ _Les feuilles mortes  
_ _Glissantes  
_ _Gluantes  
_ _Sous ses chaussures_

 _Les cris des autres l'agressent, serre les dents et snobe les costauds  
_ _Il est sept heures et demi, toujours personne dans le préau._

Mais il n'était plus seul.  
Lui et les autres.  
Ils leurs montreraient.

 _Le spleen des petits à l'école, ça les rend marteau  
_ _Peu d'chance de s'en sortir s'ils en ont marre tôt  
_ _Déjà en CP ils s'écrasaient devant les costauds  
_ _Et dans ce panier d'crabes, les plus forts seront des tourteaux_

La souffrance, c'était terminé.  
La souffrance, ça serait lui.

 _Le spleen des petits à l'école, ça les rend marteau  
_ _Peu d'chance de s'en sortir s'ils en ont marre tôt  
_ _Plus dure sera la chute, attention, passage à niveau  
_ _C'est chaud quand ils voient qu'papa sera pas au niveau_

La souffrance, il avait décidé de la lui rendre.

 _Il a triste mine quand il déboule à la cantine  
_ _Les autres petits font des batailles avec des clémentines  
_ _Le chef de table, c'est un grand blond qui l'embête  
_ _Celui qui dans les arbres lui avait perché sa casquette  
_ _Il s'acharne sur le p'tit, qui lui a jamais rien fait  
_ _À la récré, c'est moqueries, même à la balle au prisonnier_

Le monde ne verrait plus ses larmes.  
Le monde ne verrait plus son visage.  
Ses yeux. Son sourire. Son âme.

Que de l'acier.

 _C'est la tête de turc le genre qu'on course dans le parc  
_ _Avec un pull trop grand, qu'a tellement peur des clowns au cirque_

Le monde ne verrait que son propre reflet.

 _À l'école, pour lui c'est l'humiliation  
_ _En sixième ça sera the wall et commencera la sélection_

 _Il serre encore les dents mais tiendra pas dans cette violence_

Du sang.  
La peur.  
Du dégôut.

L'horreur.

 _Son petit coeur était pur mais maintenant il crie_

 _Vengeance._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Si vous connaissez pas, allez écouter Stupéflip, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais quand on écoute bien c'est très revigorant.**

 ***tousse* c'est pas très objectif parce que je suis amoureuse de leurs chansons *tousse***

 **Hésitez pas à laisser une ch'tite review, je ne suis encore qu'une enfant dans le domaine de la fanfiction, et je suis donc ouverte aux critiques.**

 **À bientôt, j'espère !**


End file.
